Prêmio
by traduzindo
Summary: Era sempre gelo versus fogo.
1. Chapter 1

Sr. Fogo contra Sr. Gelo. Pelas conversas das pessoas dava para pensar que era nossa primeira luta.

Não era. E não seria a última.

Eu o conhecia pela sua fama, sabia de cor a sua ficha: 43,4 e 2 como peso-pesado.

Eu também lutava e ele sabia meu sobrenome. Ele me conhecia. Peso-leve, 36,0 e 0. Ranqueado em décimo pela revista Ring. Combatendo adversários medíocres numa divisão desconhecida.

Em nosso primeiro ano na delegacia da Divisão Central nunca conversamos. Até eu aparecer em sua frente com uns baderneiros. Um deles perguntou quem era o homem em minha frente.

- É meu amigo, - eu disse enquanto o bárbaro tentava se soltar de minhas mãos.

- Policial Bleichert, - ele me chamou.

- Então veio aqui para bater num autor de um crime de classe B?

- Vim para cá como você. Evito ser morto.

- Vamos levar meu 'amigo' pela manhã. Jamais indiciamos à noite.

- Ele fala inglês?

- Nada. Você tem um bom gancho de esquerda. Você sabe, velhos hábitos.

- Minha garota viu você lutar. Disse que você era bom, que sabia lutar.

- Peixe grande em lago pequeno. Nunca cheguei à divisão principal como você.

- Minhas primeiras vinte lutas foram fracas, mas bem.. tive sorte de sobreviver. O vice-promotor judeu da Central de Mandados que adora boxeadores prometeu me arranjar um emprego.

Tira na Central de Mandados virava celebridade. Perseguia bandido de verdade, não expulsava bêbados na frente de um abrigo.

Então ele me levou junto. Mas se arrumou. Ficou horas dentro daquele banheiro se arrumando. Saiu de lá com o cabelo penteado e terno. Até tentei parecer bem, mas não cheguei nem perto disso.

Me mandaram ler o jornal do dia. Li a matéria errada até Blanchard arrancar o jornal de minhas mãos para ler uma matéria sobre nós em voz alta. Eu tremia.

- "Sr. Fogo e Sr. Gelo nunca se enfrentaram. O dever os levou à polícia de L.A." - senti meus ouvidos se fecharem. Eu não entendia os motivos dos apelidos. Eu era frio, era um gelo? Me derretia perto do fogo? Ele continuou lendo o jornal. Ouvi apenas a última frase. - "Lembre-se dos exemplos do Sr. Fogo e do Sr. Gelo". O que você acha?

Ele ria. Era lógico que se gabara de ser o fogo. Me encarava com seus olhos brilhantes.

- Achei sutil.

- Gelo e Fogo. Dez rounds em três semanas. Ah, sim. Essa é minha garota.

- Boa tarde. - tentei sorrir, mas tudo o que consegui foi olhar para baixo. - Você viu minhas lutas, é?

- Na verdade não, meu marido me arrastava para lá. Gosto é de desenhos.

- Prometo não machucá-lo nas lutas.

- Ele não vai gostar disso se você não machucá-lo.

- Ele está apostando em mim?

- É o que parece. Vença e irá para Mandados.

- E o que ele ganha com isso?

- Confiança, sexo, amor, pena... Não sei, mas apostar funciona dos dois lados.

Ele a fez apostar em mim também. Eu me sentia uma criança perto daquele casal sério. Ele veio falar comigo assim que ela saiu para se maquiar.

- Minha garota gosta de coisas bonitas e não posso decepcioná-la.

O que ele queria, afinal? Um a trois? Eu não gosto de mulheres e não daria certo. Eu estava confuso e queria conversar com alguém.

Fui até a casa de meu pai. Ele estava atirando em pombos e gritando em alemão... Eu tinha pena de mim mesmo.

**Segundo encontro formal com o fogo**

- Fez a lição de casa?

- Sim, - suspirei. - fiz a lição de casa. - afinal, havia treinado. - Não vou apostar em mim. Você é o herói. - meus dentes cerraram enquanto eu tentava fixar meus olhos em algum ponto no horizonte. - É assim que vai ser. Eu sou só o outro cara.

- Você não tem namorada?

- Estou me guardando para Rita Hayworth. - riu-se. - Você realmente parou de lutar para sua garota estudar? És um grande sujeito. Por que não se casaram legalmente? Onde estão os diamantes e os filhos?

- É preciso dormir com alguém para conseguir isso.

Era fachada. Eu silenciei, mas aquilo martelava em minha cabeça antes da luta. O tempo todo.

O ginásio estava lotado, a multidão estava louca para ver do que éramos feitos. Ambição, orgulho, insatisfação por uma vida que seguiu o caminho errado.

- Boa sorte.

Não respondi, apenas senti seus primeiros socos em meu rosto. Doía. Eu tinha que bater nele, ele não se importava. A princípio me preocupei, mas ganhei o primeiro tempo.

- Luta limpa! - o juiz falara, mas ele vinha em cima de mim e apanhava feito cachorro. Por um minuto pensei que ele estava perdendo de propósito. Depois pensei que ele havia tacado o 'foda-se' e apenas queria acabar comigo ali mesmo, na frente de todo mundo. Recuei.

Lembro de seu soco rápido em meu queixo, meus dentes voando, sangue, escuro. Seu grito de vitória. Sua voz distante...

[flashback]

- Sinto que é meu dever como amigo lhe dizer isso: cause uma boa impressão.

[/flashback]

Já perdi muita coisa na vida, mas nunca uma luta por dinheiro. Aquela era a última luta arranjada para me convencer de que eu não era um completo covarde.

- Ei, beija-lona.

Conhecia a voz que gritava, lembrava do apelido bobo.. ele já estava debaixo da minha janela, apoiado em sua moto, sorrindo. Eu apenas o encarava de minha janela tentando não rir.

- Vai se esconder por outra semana?

- Ainda não se cansou?

- Belos dentes de resina, beija-lona. Quer trabalhar?

- E o acordo?

- Leu os jornais? Fostes aprovado ontem. Quer o emprego, campeão?

Ele aplaudiu na minha frente. Eu perdi, mas ele fez alguma coisa para eu conseguir o emprego que tanto queria. Eu não conseguia acreditar, mas eu era um policial de verdade agora. E ele seria meu parceiro.

Gostava de seus acenos positivos com a cabeça, de seu sorriso empolgado com o cigarro no canto de sua boca, de seus olhos claros. Todos se apresentavam para mim. Ele já conhecia todos.

Eu queria sair da delegacia, queria comemorar a sós com ele. Saí de lá sorrindo, não queria me importar com mais nada. Agora seria só nós dois. Mas ele ficou pra trás, uma policial o parou no caminho para conversar em particular. Admito, fiquei receoso, mas aguardei parado do lado de fora. E desejei não ter ouvido aquele diálogo.

- Ouvi algo que você deveria saber. Eu estava no comitê da condicional. A libertação de Dewitt foi aprovada. Foi solto no final do mês passado.

- Obrigado. - veio caminhando até mim.

- Quem é Dewitt?

- Um caso antigo.

Tentei pensar que o 'caso' era policial. Mas não. O caso era mesmo antigo. Eles se amavam há anos. O outro o cortava, era intenso. Doentil. Ia além da compreensão de qualquer ser-humano.

A expressão de sofrimento tentou dar lugar para um sorriso. Ele me abraçou e me levou até sua casa.

- Não comente sobre Dewitt para minha garota, por favor?

Onde eu estava me metendo? Ele tinha um casamento horrível, sua garota o odiava, ele tinha um ex que era completamente louco, ele era violento...

- Você tem uma bela casa. - foi tudo que consegui falar.

- Grana das lutas.

Na verdade, meus olhos não desgrudavam dele. Invejei sua mulher ao beijá-lo. Ele sorriu, ela vivia com ele. Mordi os lábios, me controlando. Eles ainda doíam demais.

- Veja só esse sorriso, querida.

Os dois me encararam de surpresa. Eu não sabia como reagir (pra variar). Sorri nervoso.

Durante o jantar inteiro, como era de se esperar, fiquei o observando. Tive medo que sua esposa percebesse, pensando bem.

- Não é bonito?

Ela percebeu.

-O quê? - tentei disfarçar, a encarando sorridente.

- Vocês sendo parceiros. Não poderia ter dado mais certo se fosse planejado.

- Poderia tê-lo vencido.

- Mas não venceu. - ela parecia ter raiva de mim. Logo depois pediu um brinde à nós... Que nós?

Prendemos de novembro ao ano novo onze autores de delitos graves, dezoito envolvidos com tráfico e três foragidos da condicional. Agora ele estava sempre lá, comigo.

Passamos o ano novo em um amigo dele. Eu jurava ser a melhor época da minha vida. Ele estava sempre sorridente, mas não era por mim.

Quando me encarava suspirava, bebia seu álcool, fumava seu cigarro, tentava sorrir, mas eu só via água em seus olhos.

Eu conseguia ler seus pensamentos. Sabia da saudade que ele sentia do seu amado fugitivo. Sabia que eles andavam se vendo às escuras, quando ele não estava comigo, nem com a mulher dele. O corpo dele andava marcado, mas eu preferia ignorar. Ele estava comigo.

Ele insistia em conversar a sós com outros policiais na minha frente, me deixando sentado e sozinho, sem ter o que fazer. Eu só estava ali por ele. Sua mulher passou a noite com outro homem, ele não se importava com nada. Eu só encarava o chão, que parecia ser a única coisa abaixo de mim.


	2. Chapter 2

- Não me importa se ele é perigoso ou o que ele pensa. Ele estuprou menininhas e matou idosos a coronhadas. Ele é um covarde!

Bateu forte com a mão na mesa de nossa cozinha. O chá que já estava gelado em cima da mesa respingou da xícara. Mas eu não parava de observar era sua veia nervosa, saltada em sua testa.

- Vá prendê-lo. - o policial obeso que estava ali de 'visita-surpresa' não ajudaria correndo risco de vida. - Apenas recebi uma dica: o viciado estará na Norton hoje.

Aí já era demais. Provocar acho que é normal, mas mandá-lo ao esconderijo é puro homicídio! O encarei sério.

- O filho da puta tem um quarto na Norton. - seu rosto quase colado no meu. Eu apenas o encarava preocupado; ele fechou os olhos, vazio. Eu não podia impedí-lo de ir atrás do homem, mas ao menos iria junto.

Ele estacionou o carro na frente do hotel Norton. Eram umas onze da noite quando começamos a vigiar a entrada do tal. Perto do meio dia ele me acordou com um empurrão forte. Eu ainda estava meio adormecido, mas ele.. ele estava atento como um policial de verdade. Eu o admirava tanto que me sentia envergonhado nesses momentos. Ele gritou para eu tomar cuidado.

Abri a porta ao meu lado, ele se jogou por cima de mim. O senti me protegendo. Ele viu o tiro chegando, salvou minha vida. O tiroteio seguiu enquanto eu estava caído na calçada ao lado da porta do carro. Eu não fiz nada.

Lembro de ficar intacto com a arma na mão trêmula feito mulherzinha. Esse era eu: gelo. Só pensava nele.

Chamei seu nome três vezes. Ele mudo no meio do silêncio repentino. Acendeu um cigarro. Havia acabado. No fim ele estava inteiro e quase o abracei desesperado. Ele me odiaria se eu fizesse isso.

- Isso é tudo. - eu disse ao militar que veio registrar os corpos.

- Obrigado pela ocorrência.

- Acho que meu parceiro conhecia aquele cara morto.

- Ele.. o prendeu uma vez. - Blanchard estava parado ao lado do ruivo sem vida. - Eram bem conhecidos, pelo o que sei. - encarei seus olhos de longe. Ele levantou a cabeça nervoso e me encarou ao mesmo tempo. Me pareceu uma eternidade aquele olhar sincero. O levei até em casa em seguida.

'Sua garota' estava lá. Apenas me joguei contra a parede do lado de fora da casa. Os observei.

- O que houve? - ela perguntou.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. - ele sempre foi muito áspero com ela, eu não a invejava mais; agora tinha pena dela.

- Eu conheço você.

Ele não queria mais entrar na casa, veio em minha direção calado. Os olhos chorosos, o nariz empinado.

- Você nunca me conheceu.

Ele saiu andando rua adentro.

- Ele conhecia um dos caras falecidos hoje.. - observei seu corpo sumir ao virar uma esquina. Sua garota me perguntou alguma coisa, mas eu não ouvi nada. O grito de 'cuidado' vindo da voz máscula era o que se repetia em minha cabeça.

- Quem era o cara? - dessa vez eu ouvi a mulher ao meu lado.

- Sei que era um velho caso dele. - sua boca entreabriu.

- Ele não fala disso...

Ela entrou na casa.

[flashback]

- Estou com medo.

- Vou cuidar disso. - falei enquanto o abraçava.

Era raro vê-lo tendo crises de choro, mas as crises sempre vinham. Era engraçado eu ser o gelo nessas horas. Protegendo o fogo.

[/flashback]

O esperei em casa. Por mais que sua mulher me irritasse, eu iria esperá-lo; sabia que ele precisava de um tempo na rua.

[flashback]

Minha mão deslizou em suas costas nuas. A marca de uma assinatura se encontrava ali. Aquele caso antigo havia o marcado de novo. Ele parecia não ligar. Continuava beijando meu rosto, me masturbando. Havia um nome marcado a canivete em suas costas e ele me tocava. Senti uma pontada em minhas costas. Eu queria matar aquele que fazia isso com ele. Mil coisas passaram em minha cabeça. E eu não entendia o levava uma pessoa a se alimentar dos outros. De se ver no direito de marcar quem bem entender.

- Você é especial, Dwight. - suspirou molhado em minha orelha quente.

Gozei.

[/flashback]

Eu nunca disse uma palavra sobre esse acontecido. Eu nunca perguntei. Um policial me passou a ficha do tal falecido caso Dewitt. Cafetão pequeno com uma ficha enorme. Nunca disse nada durante todo o julgamento.

_Talvez você esteja obcecado e errado._


	3. Chapter 3

- Então o Sr. Fogo e o Sr. Gelo irão garantir que os assassinos sejam presos.

O observava de longe dentro da delegacia, ele estava nervoso, fiquei preocupado. Saí dali o quanto antes possível. Quando ele notou minha ausência me seguiu até o final da escadaria, me puxando pelo braço.

- Só não me diz que você nos tirou do caso atual. - eu não queria que ele dissesse que estava mais preocupado com a facção de seu antigo caso do que com qualquer outra coisa que viesse pela frente.

- Calma, comuniquei ao chefe. - acendeu um cigarro entre seus dedos como quem não está nem aí.

- Quê? Você fez o quê? Estais louco? - para não gritar, tive que falar perto do seu rosto, tentando conter minha frustração. Pela primeira vez ele me tirara do sério e eu quase o odiei.

- O alerta ainda está em vigor.

- Era pra termos um caso principal novo e não Dewitt que já está morto! - saí de sua frente, voltando a andar. Ele agarrou a gola de minha camisa e me pôs contra a parede. Eu gostaria disso se não fosse seu egoísmo.

- Qual o problema?

- O problema é deixarmos outro piscopata fugir.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e foi embora com os olhos úmidos. Me deixando sozinho com meus próprios pensamentos.

[flashback]

- Tenho um álibi, caso vocês pensem que eu fiz isso. - meu parceiro riu-se.

- Somos os detetives-

- Fogo e gelo, sei. Um pior que o outro. Meu filho fez suas escolhas e pagou por todas elas. Querem meu álibi?

- Já que está tão ansioso para contar.

- Faço tudo nessa lanchonete. 27 horas direto, as últimas 17 foram horas extras. Perguntem a qualquer um, vão confirmar que sou ótimo.

- Senhor, seu filho foi morto por piscopatas. Apenas queremos sua ajuda-

- Meu filho, senhor detetive, fez suas escolhas. Saiu de meu teto para.. assumir uma sexualidade imbecil. Me humilhou, se humilhou. Quem não seria morto?

Blanchard se levantou rápido do banco da lanchonete e saiu até a rua deserta. Corri atrás dele. O encontrei tremendo e chorando descontrolado, apoiado contra uma árvore. Ali estava outra crise de vulnerabilidade épica do senhor fogo. O abracei e apenas isso. Não iria chorar com ele. Ele precisava que eu fosse frio. E eu fui. Engoli o choro.

[/flashback]

O queria em meus braços novamente. Queria me despedir decentemente. Queria ter dito um monte de coisa, queria ter feito menos besteira. Mas não podia, não mais. Nunca mais.

Fiquei imóvel. Não agi mais uma vez. O vi morrer na minha frente e eu só choramingava. Inútil e fraco. Ele me salvou diversas vezes, mas agora quando eu deveria salvá-lo eu não me senti capaz. Eu entrei em choque novamente. O observei perder todo o seu sangue.

Por que eu não conseguia me mover? Por quê? Por que ele foi atrás de outro cafetão? Por que eu não estava com ele? Por que ele decidiu fazer isso sozinho?

Eu não queria aceitar, não queria mais ver seu rosto branco. Não queria ser fraco com minha maior perda.

- Veja, senhor gelo. Você realmente é um idiota. Deverias-

- Ter feito alguma coisa.

Minha voz era seca, fria. Minha cabeça ainda baixa. O seu corpo a minha frente.

- Olhe.

- Desculpe, senhor?

- Olhe para ele. Olhe para o seu parceiro!

Encarei o delegado rosado pelos gritos. Parecia que ele queria ver minha dor na sua frente. Me senti egoísta. Decidi fechar os olhos do senhor fogo.

Seu corpo estava desconfigurado, suas mãos estavam serenas e seu terno continuava impecável. Eu chorava feito um bebê recém-nascido e só me dera conta disso agora.

O fogo se fora e foi difícil não me jogar em seu peito e implorar pela morte, mas eu tinha que ser forte ao menos dessa vez.

Continuei apenas chorando como nunca havia feito, como nunca imaginei ser possível. Chorei de dor, arrependimento sofrido, de saudade. Eu babava em meu próprio blazer, mas não importava. Já estava dentro dum táxi a caminho de casa. O whyski me esperava.


End file.
